Audio and video playback systems of the type using an information-containing-disc having recorded information signals encoded into a fine spiral groove typically utilize a stylus to read the encoded information signals. Included in such systems are the capacitive playback systems, wherein the stylus dielectric material is coated on at least one surface with a conductive metal layer which interacts with the conductive disc to read the information encoded thereon. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,194 issued Oct. 15, 1974 to Clemens. Clemens discloses a video disc having a playback system utilizing variable capacitance. In one configuration of the Clemens system, information representative of recorded picture and sound is encoded in the form of a relief pattern in a relatively fine spiral groove on the surface of the disc. For example, groove widths of about 2.5 micrometers and groove depths of about 1.0 micrometer may be used. During playback a pickup stylus having a shoe width of 2.0 micrometers and a thin conductive electrode formed thereon, for example about 0.2 micrometers thick, engages the groove as the record is rotated by a supportive turntable. Capacitive variations between the stylus electrode and the disc surface are sensed to recover the pre-recorded information. In systems of the above type, the use of a relatively fine record groove and the requirements for a groove engaging pickup stylus result in a stylus tip which is extremely small.
During the manufacturing of cartridges containing such styli, the finished stylus is assembled to a stylus holder comprising an elongated tube. One end of the tube has attached thereto a plastic portion through which the stylus is inserted. The shoe and electrode of the stylus must be precisely aligned with respect to the longitudinal axis of the tube. The procedures required to accomplish this are complex and time consuming when using conventional tooling and require a highly skilled operator to achieve an acceptible level of repeatability. The present invention, however, through the use of novel mechanisms, permits an operator of less skill to very rapidly assemble the stylus to the tube while significantly reducing the incidence of failure due to operator error.